


A New Start

by maybekatdidit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Balin Is So Done, Bilbo is So Done, Bilbo is a landlord, City boy Thorin, Dwalin is a Good Friend, Erebor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Farm boy Bilbo, Feels, Frodo is just a bby, Gandalf Is a Little Shit, Gen, Lovestruck Kili, M/M, Modern AU, Overprotective Bilbo, Overprotective Dwarves, Overprotective Thorin, Rude family, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, The Company - Freeform, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin can be a jerk, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin is a dork, country boy bilbo, country life, family homophobia, i like happy stuff, only a lil tho, proud bilbo, small towns small minds, smh, talk of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: It was no pleasurable experience selling a family home, especially to someone who had no intention of making it their own home to fill with children and love, but for the same thing that destroyed his family. Greed and Money.---------------“Thorin we can all pile up in one of those large farmhouses an’ pitch in for rent, it will be a cakewalk.” Nori offered the others nodded in agreement, “You would do that for this company?” Thorin asked.Dwalin laughed,  “We will do this for you.”---------------Thorin and the company move out to the country to start a new life and rebuild Thorin's family business when they meet the most peculiar fellow by the name of Bilbo Baggins, and Thorin finds himself falling in love.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. The House

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my second Fanfic for this fandom, I am very excited to share this one and will be updating once or twice a week depending on how well it flows while I'm stuck in Quarantine. I was thinking of modern middle earth at first then decided against it. I just liked the Idea of prissy Thorin and yee haw Bilbo showing them city boys some southern hospitality while having to deal with their own respective issues. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I enjoy writing this series and no I do not have a specific chapter amount just yet but I do want this to be a lengthy series. 
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy.

With a great sigh, Thorin Durin threw his legs over the side of his bed placing two bare feet on the cool wood. Today he was meant to sell his family home, hand over the keys to some sharp-toothed man who had plans to tear down the property and build a more modern foundation, perhaps an office, a parking lot, whatever the sly bastard wanted to do Thorin found he was in no position to refuse the offer. 

It was no pleasurable experience selling a family home, especially to someone who had no intention of making it their own home to fill with children and love, but for the same thing that destroyed his family. Greed and Money. 

With a scowl, Thorin rose from his bed and towards the bathroom to shower. It was a positive start to his already blue day, but the water did nothing to warm the cold ache in his chest, so maybe some food? 

Thorin entered the kitchen to find that he had yet to go shopping and was left eating an apple and having coffee. The apple was tasteless and the coffee grew cold over time. 

Today was going to be a dreadful day. 

Soon he was dressed, off to pick up an old friend of his, Balin who was the one to teach him most of the ropes to his newly inherited business while growing up and his family has worked side by side with the Durin's for centuries. The ride from Balin's to the house was mostly quiet until Thorin threw the car in park, “Thorin?” Balin said just before Thorin threw his door open, “I hope you know your father and Grandfather's misdeeds don’t reflect who you are, it is not your fault that it has come to this. I have faith that you will restore Erebor to its former glory.” Thorin gave the older man a nod and his shoulders seemed to be more at ease when he moved for the door again. 

After Thorin took a long walk throughout the halls of his home and soaking in as many good memories as he possibly could he finally stepped onto the porch to find Smaug eager to sign on the papers. Thorin wasn’t surprised that nearly a week after his father passed Smaug came knocking, his family had wanted the Durin's Estate for as long as he could remember. The property was large and had a promising spot for the city bank. The Durins knew as much and had held onto their Estate for as long as they could bear but the hole they dug was too deep and needed filling, sadly it was now up to the heir and Thorin knew it was the house or the business. 

The decision to sell the house was a hard one, but yet here they were. Thorin could hardly look as he signed the papers to Smaug, “Why thank you,” the man all but purred as he looked at the paper. Thorin summoned the last of his strength and shook his hand before quickly heading to the car. 

Once in the car, Thorin did his best to keep his composure until he at least dropped Balin off, but his eyes were full of tears by that time. “Would you like to come inside lad?” Balin gave him a soft smile but in his eyes, he was hurting just as much. Thorin sniffed, rubbing his face, “Of course.” The two long time friends entered the house and had a long quiet moment sniffing through tea before throwing on a movie. 

Selling the house was sure to settle most of the debt his forefathers left him but it would never restore the relationships they once had with other businesses. He had already minimized the number of jewelry stores Erebor once had open which led to many people being let go and upset with the company. Thorin decided to keep many of the stores inside the cities open but he would need to find a smaller head office that was cheaper, as well as living space so he could focus on mending old relationships and pushing more promising merchandise. When the money began coming in his father lost sight of the quality of the products which led them to lose their value, Erebor jewelry was once referred to as the most reliable jewelry to ever be produced but over time cheaper materials were bought and overprice products were sold which gave the company a bad name. 

Thorin would have to do more than cut back on stores and employees to manage that. Which led to; “How about the country? Cheaper living, manageable property space. I’m sure you can find a suitable house and new head office, getting out of the city could be good for you.” Balin suggested it late at one of their meetings. “An office needs workers, and I only have so much saved up to purchase both properties and rent a house,” Thorin explained signing off another paper. “We can help Uncle!” “Kíli! We blew our cover!” Thorin looked up to see his two nephews peek out from behind a door. “Whatever do you mean?” Thorin questioned. “I mean, let us go with you. We can be your employees and help with the business!” Kíli offered, Fíli nodded in agreement with his brother. 

Their Uncle couldn’t help the soft smile on his lips, though his boys were much older now he still saw them as knee-high hellraisers, “I doubt your mother would agree, besides we will need more than three.” Balin scoffed, “Who says I won’t accompany you?” Thorin frowned and met the elders' eyes, “I do not expect you to come along with me, you have a life here and I wish not to ask any more from you.” Balin laughed, “I am loyal to this company Thorin and I will see it brought back to its former glory,” Thorin looked at the three with a chuckle, “So us four shall conquer Erebor?” he asked. 

“Who says four? Five!” Dwalin said emerging from behind Fíli and Kíli. 

“Five? Six!” 

“Six? Seven!”

“Seven? Eight!” 

“Eight? Nine!”

“Nine? Ten!” 

“Ten? Eleven!” 

“Eleven? Twelve!”

“Bifur said thirteen!” Bofur informed triumphantly. 

There stood a total of 13 in the meeting room all with eager faces. Thorin’s eyes looked at all of them in amazement. Many who the company failed had bailed before it was too late, leaving a few loyal employees, a majority stood before him now. 

“Thorin we can all pile up in one of those large farmhouses an’ pitch in for rent, it will be a cakewalk.” Nori offered the others nodded in agreement, “You would do that for this company?” Thorin asked. 

Dwalin laughed, “We will do this for you.” 

Then it was settled. A company of 13 agreed to venture to the countryside, squish into a farmhouse and work to restore Erebor. Thorin was quick to pack his belongings along with many others after they discussed the details regarding their quest. 

—————

While most were finishing their business in the city Dwalin and Balin were the first to check out the farmhouse while Thorin took a look at their potential new office.

“Alright it is 2, where is the lad?” Dwalin impatiently asked him to put his car in park. Balin sighed, “Relax, he isn’t even late yet.” Then the two stepped out of the car walking towards the house taking a good look at the property before waiting by the car. 

After about 10 minutes a black pickup began making its way down the drive. The bed of the truck was full of bags of soil and some gardening tools they noticed. A curly-haired man hopped from the truck, his knees had damp brown spots on them and the butt of his jeans had dirt from wiping his hands on them it seemed. His hair was light brown and looked like gold in the sunlight, his eyes were blue at first glance, then maybe they were green? Were they now brown? He had a light dusting of freckles upon his button nose and plump pink lips. He was short but Dwalin could appreciate his soft features and plump body, he knew of someone else who could appreciate the man's looks as well. Dwalin reminded himself of his love who was going to join them soon and pushed all ideas of mild attraction from his mind. 

The man pushed his feminine shades up into his hair and gave them a warm smile “Sorry, I hope you weren’t waiting too long. I was weeding the garden and seemed to lose track of time. Funny thing time, always slipping from our grasp right before our eyes and most days we don’t even see it.” He rambled and made his way closer, “Dwalin, at your service.” They shook hands, “Balin, at your service.” The man smiled impossibly wider, 

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Now, how about we head on inside?” 

The house they were looking at had a total of 7 rooms and three baths. Which would fit two to a room at the most, leaving Thorin with one of his own. The kitchen was fairly large with oak cupboards and tile countertops. Most of the house was wood and tile beside a few of the upstairs bedrooms and the back laundry room. The house also came with a decent living room which wouldn’t be too uncomfortable given how many residents were about to move in. 

“Well the only issues here would be the leaky faucet and there are a few leaks here and there with the roof, you can see the water damage in some spots. I need to replace the roof and I am sure I can get a part for the sink in a jiffy, the cleaning crew comes every other week, I can cancel them if you’d like.” The man explained, “That would be appreciated, Master Baggins. Say how did you acquire this property?” Balin asked. “It was left to me a few years ago by my father, my family and extended, owns a lot of land throughout the Shire and then some. I live at the little yellow house with the green door next door if any of you might need anything in the future.” Bilbo said with a smile.

Balin nodded at this and looked around the home something felt right about all of this, “Well Master Baggins, it is a lovely home. I think my brother and I will have to think about it some more then we shall ring you up with our decision.” The man nodded handing over a spare key, “Here, I know you talked of others who should be making their way out here as well.” Balin blinked, surprised by the gesture. “I must get going now I have dinner in the oven, do lock up when you leave, please.” With a wave, he was off. 

Dwalin came down the stairs, “What an odd fellow, a queer fellow if I may.” Balin looked at the key, “Odd to trust strangers most definitely. We should see if Thorin is done with his office scouting.” Balin suggested. 

—————

Later Thorin, accompanied by his nephews, drove up to the house. Thorin stepped out of his car and grimaced at the sight of it, it was rather plain with chipped plain, a front porch with an old swing creaking in the wind, it was nothing like he was used too. Fili and Kili didn’t seem to mind in the slightest and ran to the fence near the property where some cows were grazing, “Look at these buggers!” Kili gasped, “They’re huge!” Thorin gave them a look, the cows lifted their heads and gave the two slow blinks, with a shake of his head he made his way to the house.

“It could be worse,” Dwalin said with a sigh, Thorin nodded with agreeance as the floorboards creaked beneath his feet. Balin led him the rest of the way throughout the house telling him much of what their landlord said about the property including a ghost story his relatives made up about the house. “He said he would fix the leaky faucet and the roof when he got a chance,” Thorin looked over the paperwork the man had left. 

“Bilbo Baggins,” He muttered his hand tracing the name, “Did you have any luck with a workspace?” Balin asked. “Yes, some. We nearly lost our chance if I hadn’t run into this older fellow, Gandalf Gray, well it was more likely he wanted to run into me. He recognized my name, said he had done some business with my father and grandfather, said he wouldn’t mind helping me find a suitable space for our work.” 

Everything about the man seemed too odd for anyone to bear, he seemed trustworthy enough regardless of his obvious yet not so obvious other motives. Maybe Thorin couldn’t help looking for such things, “And?” Dwalin asked, seeing that his old friend was lost in thought. “And he showed me a decent property along the main street where we can set up offices. We might even have enough room to showcase our new items that I have been working on. Needs some work done though.” The brothers nodded, “Nothing we can’t handle I assume.” 

Thorin looked around the house once more running a hand up the wooden railing of the staircase, peeking his head into the rooms, looking out the windows at the night sky, this wasn’t anything like his home, but he could still feel the love that once ran through this house. He could imagine a large family full of maybe odd guests or extra family members, he caught a few patch jobs along the walls from roughhousing or perhaps out of anger. He could see scuff marks on the wall from bedposts where love was once made. No this wasn’t his home, but it was someone’s once and it was meant to be filled with life. Life Thorin and his company would surely bring, maybe too much for this poor old house. 

He traveled downstairs filling out the paperwork for the property, “Here goes nothing,” Thorin muttered. “No laddie. Here goes everything.” Balin patted his shoulder, Thorin nodded and then signed his name. 

Thorin Durin


	2. At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin sets up his office and finally gets to meet their friendly landlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh these boys are so in love with each other and no one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> I apologize for the weird spacing in some spots, I don't know what happened. I tried fixing it like a million times and nothing seemed to work. Sorry :(

Half a week had passed since he signed on the house, most of his companions were moving in today as Thorin and Balin finalized everything with Gandalf. While Dwalin, Gloin, and Bofur were out buying supplies to refurbish the building. “I’m sure the business will be good for you, Thorin Durin,” Gandalf said looking over the paperwork.

“As well as other things,” 

Thorin raised an eyebrow at the comment, “And whatever do you mean Mister Gray?” Thorin would never be able to shake the feeling of unease he got when he was around this man. “The Shire is a lovely town, full of lovely people. I am just saying your future has potential here.” Gandalf explained, “We do not plan to stay, or dabble with these folk for nothing other than their business.” 

The older man sighed at this comment, “Well, as you were then. I shall be off, good luck.” Then he was gone, leaving Thorin to begin the process of making such a place fit for the business. 

Once the supplies were brought back they began to work hard, they repainted, replaced carpet, Thorin and Balin spent plenty of time looking at proper furniture to make the office appealing, Thorin even designed some new advertisements. 

While everything was touched up they still had to wait for jewelry cases to arrive and new furniture along with some other electrical things. But the day's work was successful and they decided to lock up and head to their new home. 

The drive home was quiet, Thorin lost in his thoughts and concerns about the potential success of their business. Much of their relationships with other companies had gone south in the wake of his grandfather's passing and his father made no attempts to mend those relationships, he had tried to talk to Thranduil about such matters but had no such luck.

“I wouldn’t trust a Son of Durin as far as I could throw him.”

That bastard. It made Thorin mad just thinking of the prick. His cousin wasn’t much help either, he told him that if he wanted his help he would have to make things more promising for he had his own business to look after. Thorin sighed loudly through his nose and adjusted his position on the steering wheel as he turned down their driveway, luckily the drive from town to their new house wasn’t far. 

Upon coming to the house he watched a truck pass them, the figure waved as he drove by. “Who would that be?” Thorin asked with a glare, Balin waved back. “That would be our landlord, Bilbo.” 

Thorin had yet to meet their landlord, unlike everyone else. They all claimed he was a charming fellow, but Thorin would like to decide such things for himself. Landlords were usually demanding and grouchy. 

Always pestering about their rent or how the house was looking- at least that was how his sister's landlord was when the boys were growing up. The woman couldn't help every stain or hole in the wall no matter how many times Thorin had such things patched up. 

Thorin parked the car and made his way to the house, “This is delicious!” he heard Fíli groan. “I think someone needs to marry him, I want more pie.” Kíli moaned in agreeance. Thorin raised a brow as he entered the kitchen, the smell of fresh warm pie made his stomach growl almost instantly, pushing away his negative thoughts for the moment.  
Then Dwalin nearly shoved past him to get to the kitchen, the man's sweet tooth was dangerous. 

“What is this?” Balin asked walking over to inspect the several pies on the newly set kitchen table, “Heaven,” Kíli said simply. “Bilbo came by, dropped off some pie as a gift,” Dori informed him.

They all grabbed their slice and settled down for the evening, Thorin could hardly remember when he last had such good food. Thorin thought back to when his mother still walked this earth, the warming smile she had carried, the wonderful meals she insisted on making for her family. She always said memories around the table were her favorite, and after she passed Thorin felt much of the same. After she passed away things were never the same no matter how often he wished they were, his father was never the same either. 

They finished off the pie, saving the tins as Bilbo requested, and the lot went to bed in their makeshift rooms. They would have time to adjust more to their new home in the morning after breakfast.

When Thorin settled into his bed that night, he felt the darkness that had been clouding his heart come forth. He had kept himself busy all day to avoid thinking of how he felt about how things were, losing his home, his dignity, his old life. He found everything so quiet here in the country it was hard to stray from these thoughts, luckily the soft chirp of crickets and the croaking of frogs from outside his window kept him somewhat distracted from his thoughts until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

—————

The next day they had continued to unpack and make this new house feel more like home. Thorin finished with his room and made his way downstairs to find something to have for breakfast before heading back to the office. “I swear it’s magic,” Bofur said around a mouthful of food. There on the kitchen table was a basket of muffins, “Muffins?” Thorin questioned. “Bilbo,” Ori answered giving Dwalin the rest of his muffin. Thorin grabbed one and bit back a noise of pleasure, they were as amazing as the pies.

How had he managed to miss the man once more?

Thorin shook his head at the thought. “We should head to the office. Where are Fíli and Kíli?" Just then his nephews came into the kitchen snagging more muffins before they left for the day. 

The sun was still barely up when they went outside, the cool morning air was different here in the country. It was still beside the birds singing from tree to tree and a distant cow or sheep breaking the silence. Mornings in the city were never calm, people rushed for their morning coffee or bagel, honking at someone who was making them late for work, or if someone dared to take public transport they would be doomed to close quarters for the whole trip. Thorin never knew mornings could be so quiet, well almost quiet, “I swear Lobelia- if you don’t-” The voice of their neighbor carried from next door and caught Thorin's attention, he could barely make out their neighbor through the light morning fog talking to someone in the driveway. “It is none of your business and if you have a problem you may talk to a social worker,” the tone of the man was sharp and firm, but he also sounded tired. “Is that Master Boggins?” Kíli asked, “Maybe we should head over and see what is the matter,” Fíli suggested. “No, we have our work to do. It is none of our business.” Thorin put firmly and started the car. The drive to the office was quiet besides the light gossip in the car from his nephews. 

Mornings spent in the office went on for several more days until the office was finally complete. It was completed with thin royal blue carpet, white walls, and silver shelves full of glass cabinets waiting to be filled with new merchandise. In the back, Thorin had given them a room perfect to design their new line of rings, necklaces, bracelets, whatever they could think of to restore the Erebor name. 

As Thorin walked through shutting off lights he felt at ease, they were finally getting somewhere with their business. He had to wait before opening anything up to the public until he had gone through new designs with Gloin and other merchandise came to fill the shelves. But at that moment Thorin was feeling complete.

Thorin knew that the hard work of his loyal company shouldn’t go to waste, they moved into a house and office in almost record time. He thought for a moment while in his car about how to reward them when he saw a restaurant down the street buzzing with activity. Maybe dinner would be good for them? They had spent many nights ordering take out or having Bombur cook for them, all they needed was a nice night out before the real work began. 

The restaurant Thorin chose was busy for a Tuesday night, there was a little wait for a table of thirteen but the Company didn’t mind, the food smelt amazing to their hungry stomachs. “Thorin? For 13?” A tall redhead woman asked from behind a podium. Thorin stood, followed by the others as they were led to their table, “Your waiter will be right with you,” she set down their menus and walked away pretending to not notice the heart eyes that followed her from the youngest of the group.

The table settled down flipping through their menus when a familiar voice greeted them, “Hey everyone! It’s so nice to see you here,” It was Bilbo Baggins, their landlord.  
Something caught in Thorin's chest when he finally laid eyes on him, the light glow of the restaurant made his curls shine like golden locks, he had a blue pen tucked behind his ears and he wore a red vest over a white shirt and a black apron around his waist, the leader caught himself staring and looked away as fast as he dared missing the knowing looks shot at him from Dwalin. He quickly dismissed these feelings, feelings he didn't have time to dote on. 

“I didn’t know you worked here!” Balin said, Bilbo was quick to reply, “Well I own the restaurant, one of the girls was put on bed rest suddenly so I’ll be taking her spot until she is back from maternity leave, I come by and help when they need me, sometimes being a waiter, or chef when we know things will be hectic. Still haven’t found another chef in these parts.” Bilbo flipped to a new page on his pad. “Bombur likes to cook, he used to work in a restaurant,” Bofur suggested, “He is quite good at it.”  
Bombur blushed at the far end of the table and Bilbo smiled kindly at him. “Well if you would like to come in for an interview I’d be happy to see you. Now how about we get you all some drinks…” 

Then Bilbo’s eyes landed on Thorin and his speech slowed, “H-hi, I’m Bilbo, I don’t think we’ve met.” Bilbo brought himself to say, piercing blue eyes met his, “Thorin,” was all the other could reply. “You’re the only one I have yet to meet, save the best for last and all- not that anyone is less than any other, I just- gosh I mean,” Bilbo brushed his hair behind his ear which was impossibly more red than the rest of his face, “Uh I’ll take a water lad.” Balin said to save the poor man, “Of course!” Bilbo exclaimed, more than relieved for the interruption, the rest of the company agreed on water and a few pitchers of beer.

Thorin couldn’t help the blush on his face as the man rushed off. “Seems like you have a little admirer.” Dwalin chuckled.

Bilbo came back with their orders and was sure to avoid eye contact with the leader of the company. He then took their dinners down and made his way back to the kitchen. After their uneventful dinner, Bilbo came back asking about deserts, “Depends do they taste like yours?” Fili asked with a chuckle, “Well they’re my recipes,” Bilbo said with a smirk, “then yes we would.” There were nods of agreement around the table. “Thorin? W-would you like anything?” Bilbo asked, seeing that he was only one who had yet to request something. “Maybe a slice of apple pie?” Thorin asked, “It was amazing last time you brought it over,” he added making the man turn scarlet, “Thank you, I’ll be right back.”

Kíli nudged his arm, “Uncle, he is our landlord you know.” He turned to look at his nephew, “What? I can’t compliment his pie?” he asked. “I’m sure you’d love another slice of his pie.” Dwalin joked and the table began to laugh. “Oh I wouldn’t be the one to talk Dwalin, you’ve taken plenty of slices of Ori.” Thorin shot back, his friend's face fell and Ori turned red. The table laughed more until Bilbo came back juggling trays of pie and cake.

Thorin paid after desert and left his number on the back of the receipt along with a large tip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, more to come I promise. 
> 
> Hopefully, they will be longer, I just had to get these out asap. These scenes are stuck in my head.
> 
> UP NEXT: more awkward flirting? I think yes. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos!!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is I hope you had a good time reading, any questions please don't be afraid to ask. I will continue to add on throughout the week. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
